War of the Anamaran Succession
The War of the Anamaran Succession was a global war which took place between 1818 and 1824. The most devastating conflict in human history, the War had far-reaching consequences for the economic, military and political landscape of the globe. Overview *March 1818: King Afonso V of Anamara dies having named his successor as the heir to the Altéan throne Prince ABC, causing alarm about the potential extent of the Altéan empire to the Tripartite Alliance *April 1818: In support of Prince DEF of Vierbéliard, the Tripartite Alliance declares war on Altéa *May 1818: The decision of Vierbéliard to support the Tripartite Alliance causes a fracture in the Trébolaise Empire *April 1818- February 1820: Conflict between the two alliances is focused in the colonial empires of the two alliances, in northern Martria and western Qara; in Telepha the primary conflict is in the region of Trébole *December 1819: Cauncia declares independence from Trébole *April 1821: Independence for Cauncia is recognised by treaty *January 1822: Costa Caballo declares independence from Altéa *March 1822: By spreading the Altéan fleet between the colonies, the Tripartite Alliance is able to launch an invasion of Anamara *September 1822: Agardy is able to repel the Ierigia invasion and begin a counter-invasion *April 1823: A secular, republican rebellion is launched against the government in Ierigia *October 1823: Vosteibia intervenes in Ierigia at the request of the Emperor under the dual threat of invasion and rebellion *June 1824: Altéa grants independence to Costa Caballo *August 1824: Meixun convinced to join the war on the Altéan side, opening a second front in northern Martria and aiding in the re-establishment of control of Anamara *October 1824: The two sides agree to an armistice Background The House of Apolônia-Vila in Anamara had been struggling for several years and had a genetic infertility problem. In December 1817, Afonso V became ill without an heir and named his relative the Altéan heir apparent Prince Félipé (later to be Félipé II of Altéa) as his successor. The potential unification of the Altéan and Anamaran empires was an alarming prospect to the Tripartite Alliance of the Sturian, Vosteibian and Ierigian Empires. Upon the death of Afonso V and in order to prevent a situation of Altéan global hegemony, the Alliance declared war demanding the recognition of Robert III of Vierbéliard. The decision by Robert to ally himself with the Tripartite Alliance, combined with existing tensions between the constituent countries, led Lourenne and Angoussons to withdraw from the United Kingdoms. Vinarelis continued to support the existence of the UK and declared their support for Vierbéliard and the Alliance. Qara war *April 1818- February 1820: Conflict between the two alliances is focused in the colonial empires of the two alliances, in northern Martria and western Qara; in Telepha the primary conflict is between Agardy and Ierigia North Martria war *April 1818- February 1820: Conflict between the two alliances is focused in the colonial empires of the two alliances, in northern Martria and western Qara; in Telepha the primary conflict is between Agardy and Ierigia Agardy-Ierigia war *April 1818- February 1820: Conflict between the two alliances is focused in the colonial empires of the two alliances, in northern Martria and western Qara; in Telepha the primary conflict is between Agardy and Ierigia *September 1822: Agardy is able to repel the Ierigia invasion and begin a counter-invasion *April 1823: A secular, republican rebellion is launched against the government in Ierigia *October 1823: Vosteibia intervenes in Ierigia at the request of the Emperor under the dual threat of invasion and rebellion Cauncia war *December 1819: Cauncia declares independence from Trébole *April 1821: Independence for Cauncia is recognised by treaty Costa Caballo war *January 1822: Costa Caballo declares independence from Altéa *June 1824: Altéa grants independence to Costa Caballo Anamara invasion *March 1822: By spreading the Altéan fleet between the colonies, the Tripartite Alliance is able to launch an invasion of Anamara Lijoch entry *December 1823: Lijochia allies itself to Altéa and begins waging war against the Sturian colony in North Martria Meixun entry *August 1824: Meixun convinced to join the war on the Altéan side, opening a second front in northern Martria and aiding in the re-establishment of control of Anamara Armistice *October 1824: The two sides agree to an armistice Result *Congress of Alvium *Independence of Costa Caballo, Cauncia and Svarga *Division of Ierigia *Colonial territorial changes *Dongmen granted to Meixun *Unification of Altéa and Anamara *Establishment of the Trébolaise Confederation Category:Wars Category:War of the Anamaran Succession